Error o Amor
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: "Una noche de alcohol durante el cumpleaños de Linus les complican las cosas al capitán Neathiano y a la reina Serena, cómo se enfrentarán a las consecuencias de sus actos sin que nadie se entere." - HERE IS MY FIRST LEMMON - AQUÍ ESTÁ MI PRIMER LEMMON - PLEASE COME AND READ - POR FAVOR ENTREN Y LEAN - (?)


_**Título: ¿Error o Amor?**_

_**Pairing: Neathianshipping – Seright – ElrightXSerena**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Rated: K+ o T (Puse T para prevenir y no lamentar XD)**_

_**Summary: Una noche de alcohol durante el cumpleaños de Linus les complican las cosas al capitán Neathiano y a la reina Serena, cómo se enfrentarán a las consecuencias de sus actos sin que nadie se entere.**_

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_**Cronología: Durante Gundalian Invaders, después de "La Batalla por el Segundo Escudo" = Ch 17**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon (¿Advertencia? Si pienso que les gustará que hiciera un Lemmon XD. Pero anuncio algo antes: No soy muy buena con los Lemmon e hice mi mayor esfuerzo… . … . … . … . … . … . … ¡Quedó perve! XD… Así que… Quedaron advertidos)**_

* * *

**I**

_**Prólogo**_

_**Bajo los Efectos del Alcohol**_

_Se dirigieron la mirada brevemente pero inmediatamente la desviaron algo sonrojados al verse a los ojos, un profundo silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos, no lo iban a romper con facilidad, no después de la tontería que cometieron, más aún él. Bajó la mirada sonrojándose violentamente pensando en una posibilidad, solo una posibilidad, y era mala, muy mala para ambos; cometieron un error que no iba a ser fácil ni de olvidar ni de pasar por alto __Maldición…__ Maldijo para sus adentros._

_-¡Demonios Dan, no grites tan alto! –_

_-¡¿Yo? Eres tú el que me gritó para que me despertara, Kazami! –_

_Sonrió levemente, al menos escuchar cómo el peleador ventus y el pyrus peleaban por cualquier cosa de menor importancia le alegraba el día a cualquiera, pero sus peleas no podían retroceder el tiempo para así evitar ese error que ambos cometieron. La miró de reojo tristemente, susurró un poco audible __**Lo siento**__ en el momento en que los peleadores entraban, ella le sonrió tranquilamente-No importa, yo también cometí un error-__Sí, no lo negaré, pero debí haberme detenido…__ Se llevó una mano a la cabeza al sentirla punzando de dolor __Maldición…__ El recuerdo de lo que ambos hicieron la noche anterior – y la conversación que tuvieron esa mañana – no dejaba de atormentarlo, cerró los ojos frunciendo el seño._

_**La Noche Anterior…**_

Se besaron con pasión, le recorrió el cuello con sus labios, marcándolo en el acto, subiendo hasta sus labios, introduciendo su lengua. Explorando. Oyó gemidos de placer de su parte, más no se detuvo, no quería, ninguno de los dos quería, ni pensaban siquiera en detenerse. La tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, ella pasó sus brazos por sobre sus hombros jugando con su cabello verdoso. Ella tanteaba el cierre de la sudadera negra que llevaba, en cuanto se escuchó el clic de la prenda, ésta cayó al suelo. La besó en la oreja haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento, bajando sus labios por su cuello haciéndola tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Siguió hasta su hombro derecho halando el tirante de su camisa púrpura y bajándolo, procedió a hacer lo mismo con el otro hasta que la molesta prenda cayó al suelo.

Volvieron a besarse en los labios con desespero, él dibujaba círculos en los senos de ella a través del sostén haciéndola jadear. Se separaron brevemente mirándose con pasión, le sonrieron al otro mientras él le quitaba el sostén dejando al descubierto sus senos. Ambos cayeron en la cama, ella le rodeó la cadera con las piernas, separaron sus labios mirándose a los ojos con placer y, más que eso, amor. Un beso, un rose, una caricia, todo era suficiente para ellos dos, para satisfacer esa necesidad del otro. A su alrededor no existía nada más, solo ellos.

Él se despojó rápidamente de su camisa con la ayuda de su, ahora, amante, y posó su mano en el muslo de ella, subiéndola cada vez más hasta pasarla entre sus senos. La chica jadeó halándole el cabello que caía bajo sus hombros. Esperaban eso, siempre lo esperaron, pero a pesar de todo, pasó por un accidente. Ambos se quitaron el resto de la ropa con desespero, sonoramente soltó un jadeo, arañando la espalda de él al sentir cómo entraba en ella. Él pasó su lengua por el cuello de su amante, bajando hasta sus pechos, mordiendo levemente causando que ella soltara unos gemidos, más que de dolor, de placer.

Entre caricias y jadeos, su amor siguió manteniendo esa noche de pasión, lujuria y, a la vez, ese mismo amor que se tenían pero escondían. Esa noche ambos le entregaron su inocencia al otro, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma hasta que finalmente cayeron rendidos uno al lado del otro, sin siquiera saber las consecuencias que su desenfrenada pasión traería después.

_**Al día siguiente… (N/A: **__**Esa mañana**__** que se nombró en donde está en cursivo xD, por si acaso)**_

En cuanto los rayos del sol golpearon contra su rostro, abrió los ojos, un intenso dolor de cabeza le invadió haciendo que cerrara los ojos nuevamente frunciendo el seño. Maldijo por lo bajo sintiendo un dolor en la cadera, pero no sabía por qué, qué había pasado durante la noche que no recordaba nada-Se despertó…-Escuchó una voz conocida a su lado. Ni siquiera la miró cuando le dijo eso. Con miedo a encontrarse con lo que pensaba al escuchar _su _voz, le miró brevemente algo sonrojada, sí estaba _allí_ con ella, en su cama, en su habitación…

… _Ambos sin ropa…_

Apretó las sábanas como por puro reflejo sintiendo el dolor de su cadera intensificándose, bajó la mirada apretando los ojos-D-de… Ca-casua-lidada… Usted y yo… Ca-capitán… –

-Sí…-Dijo secamente.

_Corto, sencillo, conciso y directo… _Pensó casi sonriendo levemente _… Así es él…_ Lo sabía – siempre lo supo –: de una forma u otra, tarde o temprano, pasaría. Ambos en esa situación-¿Uno de los dos…? –

-No lo sé… Solo espero que sí… –

Le miró con tristeza-Elright… –

Él – aún en la posición en que estaba: acostado al lado de ella dándole la espalda – abrió los ojos de la impresión, al escucharla una vez más – después de seis años – llamándolo por su nombre de pila. Sin capitán, sin Knight, solo Elright. La miró por sobre su hombro-¿Sí? –

-Si esto… Esto trae consecuencias…-Se llevó una mano al vientre-Y-yo… –

-No se acobardará… ¿Verdad? –

-No-Le respondió decidida.

-Adivine…-Le sonrió calmamente-Aunque usted se acobardara, cosa que jamás creería ver, yo tampoco me acobardaría, me haría completamente responsable –

Ella sonrió ampliamente, él también lo hizo, solo al otro le podían sonreír así. Ambos se sonrojaron violentamente al notar algo-E-Elright… –

-¿S-sí…? –

-¿Po-podrías… E-es-te…? –

-Sí… Ya lo hago…-Desvió la mirada-_"Qué humillación" –_

Ella se ocultó su rostro con la sábana, pero bajo ella, estaba tan roja como un tomate-_"¡Aish… Pero qué vergonzoso es esto…!"_ –

Pero ambos, a pesar de todo, tenían un pensamiento en mente…

_Esto traerá consecuencias… ¡Qué maldito error he cometido…!_

Él terminó de vestirse, ocultó el rostro tras sus manos

_¡… No puedo creer lo que he hecho… Esto ha sido un muy, MUY, mal error…!_

Ella acabó de vestirse, le dirigió la mirada quitando sus manos, él se le quedó viendo con timidez

… _Pero no quiero verte así por esto, sonríe… Por mí…_

Ambos se sonrieron animadamente, como si nada hubiese pasado

… _Aunque ahora… No sé si esa situación fue…_

… _Error o Amor._

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**English:**_

_**Well, here is the first chapter, i hope you liked it… ^^**_

_**With my best wishes: Bye, kisses, send me reviews please, and sorry for the pervert lemon xD**_

_**PS: Sorry for my BAD english xD  
**_

* * *

_**Spanish:**_

_**Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado… ^^**_

_**Con mis mejores deseos: Adiós, besos, envíenme comentarios/reviews por favor, y perdón por el lemon pervertido xD**_

_**PD: Perdón por mi MAL inglés xD  
**_


End file.
